Pheonix Song Paused For Now
by The Velvet Rain Drops
Summary: Captian Natasha Sunfield grew up in the life of the rich and weathly but she has left all that behind. What happens when her life is destroyed and she is thrown into the unawaiting arms of her childhood friend ! Rated M for later chapter ! Paused
1. Old memories and older friends

"Captain Natasha Sunfield, that's what I'm called, and I may be a pirate but I wasn't always one. I grew up in a small town in Rhode Island near the beach with my mother. My father had been a pirate named John Rackham or 'Calico Jack' and married my mother after she snuck aboard his ship pretending to be a man and proved to be as cut throat as the men while aboard. When my mother became pregnant with me my father was captured and hanged in the Bahamas. When I was born my mother took me up to live in Rhode Island where she would tell me stories all about fights, rum, Commodores, and treasure! I'm not implying that I was obsessed with treasure but I did like my rich lifestyle but grew tired of it at the age of thirteen. At that age I would come home bloody beaten and smiling to tell my mother that I had won another fight at the local tavern, I would hang out with all the local boys and drink rum and wrestle like the rest of them. That was until my mother would make me come inside and get an education and I would sit for hours and listen to my tutor ramble on about things that didn't interest me. Afterwards I would run out of the house still in my dress and listen to the boys make fun of it, or at least until I knocked them on their ass. When my mother died from Influenza when I was seventeen I gathered all I had, that was necessary and set out to find my new home at sea.

When the captain walked out on deck, everyone on board at that time fell silent. Grimly, she walked across the deck to the prow of her ship, The Ruby Grail, and placed her ringed fingers on the deep red mahogany wood of the tip. The spray of the sea lashing at her sun baked skin, dark eyes smiling at the dawn of a new day.  
Captain Natasha Sunfield, the most notorious and feared female pirate in the Spanish and English Main. Oh, how she loved that title. She could see fear in sailors' eyes as she lowered the long boat to greet them. No Naval vessel dared attack her Ruby. In the distance, her old girl would gleam, the giantess of the seas. A hundred guns lashing out from dark places, and fell blades to scalp unworthy scallywags. She smiled at the thought. Captain Natasha had never failed to steal the gold off the laps of kings, or plunder through every port there was. Sunfield was a heartbreaker, and a buccaneer. She lived up to her prowess, every day. Her crew feared her, and loved her. She was graceful, but terrible, gorgeous but deadly. The gleam in her eyes as she watched a Nobleman hide as she took every thing from him was the most beautiful thing in the world to her. Natasha's crew were strong men, and didn't fear a challenge. And their next adventure was going to be just that.

"CAPTAIN! WERE LOSING HER! WE NEED TO ABANDON SHIP!" the first mate screamed at his captain. But Natasha Sunfield seemed to not want to let go of her ship. She remained at the wheel, trying her hardest to sail her crew and her ship through the storm, as futile as it was. She knew it was useless, but she wouldn't surrender her ship to the sea... not just yet. The sea would have to fight for it just as she had fought for it. Her ship was her life and with out it she didn't know if she would be able to carry on.

"You want my ship Poseidon, you'll have to fight me for her..." she yelled into the sea. No sooner had she said it, she saw a wave, out of the corner of her eye, smash onto the deck of her ship. The masts fell, and Andrew first mate, was thrown overboard. Seeing her first mate and friend flung into the sea and drown threw Natasha into a state of disbelief, and in her state of shock, she let go of the wheel. Which she regretted immediately.

The ship swung so violently to one side it turned over, until another gigantic wave smashed into the starboard side, breaking the hull. The ship began to sink. Natasha tried to grab onto the wheel, but between the waves the rain and the wind she was slammed into the railing when another violent turn of the ship made her body fall. When she got up, she knew it was over. A third wave caught her eye, and hit her ship with such force, it flipped over.

She found herself under the water, her head touching the wheel. She couldn't find a way out, the water was too dark, and she didn't know which way to swim. Her lungs began to burn, as she fought to get out from under her ship. Finally, her head broke the surface of the water. She tried to swim fellow crew members that were in a small long boat but a wave flung her into the air and pushed her down below the water. Once again she fought for the surface. When she reached it, she saw a considerably large piece of wood from her ship, floating a few feet away from her. She swam to it, and climbed aboard. Tears began to well up in her eyes. She had lost everything... her ship, her crew, and her friends.

"... You win..." she whispered to the sea. Oddly enough, as soon as she said that, the storm began to die down. Tears coursed down her cheeks as she looked around the ocean, watching her ship sink, unable to spot the boat that held the rest of her crew. She remained floating on the wood for an hour or so, when she felt her consciousness slip from her. The storm, cleared and daylight broke through the clouds. Natasha floated unconsciously on the wood at least until the late afternoon, until she was spotted. A man aboard a ship spotted her, floating in the water.

"Captain! Man overboard!" screamed the man, and ran up to the wheel. The captain spotted Natasha through his telescope and called out to his crew.

"Let down the anchor!" commanded the captain. When the ship came to a complete stop, Natasha was floating a few yards from it. The captain dove from the side, into the water, and swam to where Natasha was floating. He dragged her off the wood and swam her to the side of the ship. The crew let down a rope, and the captain took hold. As soon as Natasha and the captain were on board, the captain carried her over to the center of the deck and put her down on the floor. She was breathing. The captain stood up and took a good look at her.

She was a pirate no doubt, mid-back length red hair, and was wearing a bandanna much like his own, dark red with little trinkets in it. She was also wearing a black corset top with a loose white one under it and ripped knee-length pants and gold chains hanging from her neck. From what he could tell she was around twenty to twenty two years of age, and had quite a womanly figure. He smiled inwardly, but then noticed something on her arm. On her right arm there was a burned "P" and a small tattoo of a Celtic sun and ruby dagger in the middle.

"Natasha Sunfield" He whispered remembering the name and tattoo from his past. A girl who he had helped get her started and whom he had 'saved' in a tavern in New York.

--FLASH BACK--

She had just walked into the tavern and had sat down at a table in the middle of the room to be able to see all around her I assume. When a pissed off his ass man wobbles over to her and places his hand on the table and the other on her raised lag that was propped up on the chair in front of her.

"Can I help you ?" She glared at him with her bright green eyes that I could never have forgotten.

"Howsa -hicup- 'bout you and me get -hicup- to know each other upstairs -hicup- ?" He drawled at her as I watched her frown at his breath.

"How about you get your filthy hands off of me before I take them off!" She said pulling out a dagger showing him that she meant business when he didn't back off.

"Aww don't -hicup- be such a wet blanket -hicup- I just want to have some fun whadya say ?" He said squeezing her leg and running it further up.

"I believe the lady said no" I said placing my sword right underneath the drunken mans chin. "Now I suggest you take your leave,…savvy?" I warned with a deep baritone voice raising the blade slightly as to prove my point.

"Alright mate, I get it. Just trying -hicup- to have some fun!" He said raising his hands in defeat.

"Go and have fun with one of the whores by the bar!" I say sitting down next to her smiling. My smile was flirty and big, and showed all my gleaming white teeth, with a gold one in place of my right canine, with my playful brown eyes that gleamed with mischief.

"Thank you but I don't need rescuing. I can take care of myself just dandy!" She said crossing her legs and adjusting her black cut off pants.

"O, I wasn't rescuing you I came over to see if you wanted to have a drink with me?" I said placing my chin in my hand resting on my elbow.

"Well as you can see I already have a drink" Natasha said motioning to the barmaid as she set her drink down on the table.

--FLASH BACK ENDS--  
Jack snapped out of his day dream when he heard Gibbs calling his name. He looked down at Natasha as she started to wake up spitting out water as she did. Jack watched her bright green eyes open slightly and close again as she tried to take deep breaths. Her red hair was spread out about her head and made it seem like she had a halo of fire around her head. 'Now I remember why they called her the Phoenix, she simply looks like and angel of fire' Jack thought to himself as he brushed hair back away from her face. Natasha opens her eyes and is met by a pairs of deep brown ones staring down at her with a smile on his lips.

"Hello Captain Sunfield!" Jack said kneeling down next to her.

"Jack Sparrow..."


	2. Remembering Things Once Forgotten

DISCLAIMER

I do not own or claim to own the characters of Pirates of the Caribbean. They belong solely to Disney. But if I did O they would not be Disney movies! '' any who I do own Natasha Sunfield weather you like it or not. Ha deal with it!

Previously On Phoenix Song

"O, I wasn't rescuing you I came over to see if you wanted to have a drink with me?" He said placing his chin in his hand resting on his elbow.

"Well as you can see I already have a drink" Natasha said motioning to the barmaid as she set her drink down on the table.

--FLASH BACK--

Jack snapped out of his day dream when he heard Gibbs calling his name. He looked down at Natasha as she started to wake up spitting out water as she did. Jack watched her bright green eyes open slightly and close again as she tried to take deep breaths. Her red hair was spread out about her head and made it seem like she had a halo of fire around her head. 'Now I remember why they called her the Phoenix, she simply looks like and angel of fire' Jack thought to himself as he brushed hair back away from her face. Natasha opens her eyes and is met by a pairs of deep brown ones staring down at her with a smile on his lips.

"Hello Captain Sunfield!" Jack said kneeling down next to her.

"Jack Sparrow….?"

My green eyes meet his in shock. I haven't seen Jack in over ten years, not since he joined Gibbs and sailed on the Black Pearl. The last I had heard of him was the mutiny Barbossa sent against him and left him on some island to die. I should have known Jack wouldn't have given up the Pearl that easily. The Pearl wasn't just a ship to Jack it was freedom, an escape from his past. His love of the seas made into his own floating paradise, to do with as he pleased. I remember the first time I had ever laid eyes on him, I had just bartered a way to get to New York knowing that it was the best place to find a Pirate attacking some new Merchant ship filled with spices and silks from India or shipments of tea and sugar from England and Africa. He so like himself came to the rescue of the damsel in distress to save the day and get some if possible. After spending time talking and drinking alot of rum with Jack I felt myself feeling drawn to him. Not only in a sexual way but in a magnetic sort. Like I couldn't help but smile when he winked at me, or laugh at his stupid jokes. Over the next few months we were inseparable; we drank together, fought together and even shared a bed. We both knew we wanted nothing more than that, a no strings attached relationship. I was determined to find myself a crew and he was determined to get back the Black Pearl.

I had always wanted a ship and Jack had said for a lass like me I deserved nothing but the best. Which ment that even though a pirate would gain more respect from stealing a ship from another like himself, I needed a ship that was stronger, faster and new. We had traveled to England with a fellow friend of ours and decided to commandeer a ship from the royal navy. The British had spent a Kings fortune on building two new ships for their royal fleet and had them docked out in the harbor. As we sailed in Jack pointed them out to me smiling as his devilish mind worked out a plan. I simply stared at their beauty, the entire fleet was made out of Red mahogany wood, and they had at least a hundred guns on either side and a sleek and swift body for speed. She gleamed in the afternoon sun like a fire red ruby, just waiting for me to come and take her out into the open sea. We had gone to a local tavern near the docks to find a crew, which wasn't extremely hard. We found at least ten men eager and willing. They had recently been demoted after their ship that was holding the Kings personal shipment from India was captured and stolen leaving the crew and Captain to explain.

One man who signed on intrigued me. His name was Andrew and his spirit and flare impressed me and we became instant friends much to Jack disapproval. As we made our way onto the docks we were surprised at how little security they had. I walked on board after disposing of the three guards and making my way to her in a long boat with Jack and the rest of the crew. I make my way up to the wheel, sliding my ringed fingers over the smooth red handle, smiling at the smell of wood and fresh paint. I make my way below deck and am pleasantly surprised to find it already stocked and ready to sail. The brig was freshly lain with straw with new cells and locks. The crew's quarters were clean and new, and I stopped amazed at the size and beauty of the Captains. I walk in and smile seeing the queen sized four poster bed set in the middle of the far wall. In the room it held a fairly large desk and chair. With a map of the world on the wall opposite it. On the floor laid Persian rugs it seemed that matched the rooms red decorum. I walked through the room and onto the small balcony enjoying the breeze and view of the sea that it gave me. The smell of the salt air and sound of the waves calmed me and gave me peace, until I heard the sound of calls from above deck.

"Natasha we have company!" I heard Jack bellow from the deck as I ran up the stairs to see about fifteen red coats rowing our way. I look at the crew as they prepared for sail; they were close but not close enough to get away with out a fight. I look at Jack as he yells commands and I grab my gun aiming and firing at the long boat ducking as they returned fire. I managed to stall long enough for us to get enough distant between us and the soldiers. I was in heaven as I steered us towards our next stop. Feeling the power beneath my fingers tips and the wind in my hair I was free. We made it to Tortuga and I said my good byes to Jack as he went out looking for rum, girls and a ship. That was nearly ten years ago and now I find myself lying on the floor with Jack kneeling next to me smiling at me.

Present

"Captain…Jack Sparrow, how many times do I have to say it?" He says staring down at me

"I've never called you Captain before, do you really think I'm going to now?" I ask smirking at the whispers of the crew.

"You lucky your so damned cute love or I would have thrown you back over board with that statement. What I really want to know is why you were floating out in the middle of the sea on nothing more than a piece or wood?" Jack asked looking at me intently as I struggled to get up wincing at the pain in my shoulder.

"I was out there because that damned Poseidon took my beloved Ruby and most of my crew with her." I say rotating it realizing it must have been popped out when I slammed into the railing the night before.

"The Ruby she's gone?" He asks in disbelief.

"Yes gone, gone down to Davey Jones's Locker!" I say standing up.

"Very bad luck having women on board!" One of the crew says

"And what in the hell do you think she is?" I ask pointing to Anna Maria, shutting up the crew member.

"Don't mind him lass, he's new on board." I hear a familiar voice say next to me

"Gibbs old man is that really you?" I ask walking over to him giving him a hug

"Aye lass in the flesh. I'm sorry about the Ruby and all. Terrible thing that is!" He said with a sigh.

"Yes it is but what are you going to do about it, you just have to move on! I'll find myself a new ship soon and continue on." I say looking around I freeze and stare at the black sails and dark wood and smile.

"I see you got you first love back!" I say to Jack turning towards him.

"Aye, I did. Couldn't have done it with out this crew right here though!" Jack said motioning to them, receiving a loud Aye from the crew.

"You must be starving after everything that has happened, how about I take you below and get you some grub?" Jack asked taking my hand leading me away.

"Mmm smells good, but Jack you forgot one thing !" I say taking a bite.

"What's that love?"

"The rum!"

"Ahh the rum! How could I have forgotten the rum?" He said making his way to the store room grabbing two bottles of rum; sitting back down at the table.

"It's good to see you again Jack!" I say finishing my food and taking a large swig from my bottle.

"Aye, it's been to long, to long!" He said staring at me. He set his bottle down and made his way over to my side of the table sitting down next to me brushing my cheek with his hand. "Your still as beautiful as ever love!"

"I know…" I say smirking at him

"I bet you do!" Jack said closing the distance between us kissing my lips passionately. I wrap my arms around his neck as I return the kiss nipping at his lips playfully. He smiles into my mouth pulling me closer as he wraps his arm around my waist. I feel his need for me as I straddle his waist and moan as he grinds up against me.

A/N: First don't kill me for leaving it there. I want to have a long scene for that and I felt that it deserved its own chapter !


	3. Drunken Serenades !

"Your beautiful love" I say leaning in closer to her.

"I know" she smirks at me as I kiss her . I smile hearing her moan as I grind up against her center. Running my ringed fingers through her fiery red hair, loving the feeling of her silky tresses between his fingers tips. She arches her back slightly and tilts her head to the side as I lick and kiss the side of her neck. I bury my nose in her hair as I kiss her smiling at the familiar smell of the ocean after a fierce storm with a hint of cinnamon and vanilla. I slide my hand up to her chest and squeeze tightly making her moan and bite her lower lip, dragging her white teeth over it. As she tightened her grip on my shoulder I kiss her collar bone making my way lower don her chest. I run my hand over her shoulder pushing her shirt down as I kiss her breast taking her nipple into my mouth, loving the sounds that came from her mouth. I smirk and suck harder as she tangles her hands into my hair pulling me closer.

Normal POV

"Um Captain…should we set course for Tortuga ?" Gibbs asked trying to look at anything but the couple in front of him.

"Yes, Tortuga !" he said trying to hide a groan as Natasha fixed herself and slide off his lap.

"Aye sir !" Gibbs said leaving and making his way to the deck. Natasha smiled and leaned back as she felt Jack's hand wrap around her waist.

"You know love, leaving me like this wasn't very nice !" he said pressing her against him. She turns around and smiles at him.

"Well Captain I never said I was nice !" she said placing her hands on his chest.

"Captain eh ?" Jack said quirking an eyebrow at her.

"Yea Captain !" She said kissing him passionately. "And a Captain should be above deck with his crew !" She said grinding into him before walking away.

"Bloody wench is going to be the death of us mate !"Jack said looking down and then going to find a dark corner in his ship.

Later On In the Day

Natasha walked into the crews quarters to see them playing poker, and drinking a ridiculous amount of rum.

"Captain Sunfield want to sit in on a few rounds with us ?" A crew member named Armando.

"Sure deal me in boys !" She said sitting down on the stool taking a drink of her rum.

The moon had risen over the ship and a cool breeze had started to blow. Jack stood at the helm steering and looking out into the distance. He was thinking about the red headed beauty some where below deck. He had always been attracted to her but had refused to get close. Sure they had spent the night together many times but that was it. They were friends with benefits, nothing more nothing less. Teasing and playing jokes on one another was something h never got tired of. The flirty glances, teasing touches, and steamy fiery nights had him thinking of her lately even when he was with other women. The fiery red head that stole his breath away the first time he saw her. The way her hips moved when she walked, the way her hair flipped around her face when she fought. She was simply mesmerizing, the same girl who could win a fight against any man in Tortuga. Hell she could even match his drinking 'skills', when she wanted to.

"Gibbs take over for me while I go below." Jack said adjusting his hat while he stepped aside for Gibbs to take the wheel. As Jack made his way below he heard the sounds of muffled singing coming from the galley. The scene before him when he opens the door was absolutely hysterical. Natasha Sunfield was sitting on the table holding a bottle of rum in each hand as she sang a song with the crew.

"What do you do with a drunken sailor, what do you do with a drunken sailor, what do you do with a drunken sailor early in the morning ?" She sang taking a swig of rum as she clumsily hopped off the table and on to the floor. Jack smiles as she leans back chugging and laughs when she spills a little as she almost falls backwards. When she rights herself she looks up at him and starts singing again only there is a slight change in her song.

"What do you do with a drunk Jack Sparrow, what do you do with a drunk Jack Sparrow, what do you do with a drunk Jack Sparrow early in the morning ?" She sang as the crew's laughter from her song filled the room. Natasha walks towards him stumbling as she does. Jack helps her stand and realizes she has had much more than she used to drinking.

"Love your pissed !" he said supporting her swaying form.

"No I'm not !" She said trying to throw his arms off of her, just managing to make herself fall against him, followed by the crew's laughter.

"That's it, come on here we go !" Jack said lifting hr up and over his shoulder smiling as she complained about how she was going to throw up if he did that again.

"When I find out who did this, its scrubbing both decks for you and your comrades !" Jack said

"What do you do with a drunk Jack Sparrow, what do you do with a drunk Jack Sparrow, what do you do with a drunk Jack Sparrow early in the morning ?" Natasha sang as he carried her up the stairs.

"So Jack what can I do to you ?" She said laughing

"Anything you want love !" He says as he smacks her ass.

"Now Jack I don't think that…you should…be doing that to me…in my drunken…what's this called ?" She asked Jack as he kicks open his door, walking inside.

"How much did you drink tonight love ?" Jack asked laying her on his bed, as he pulled up a chair next to it sitting down.

"You didn't answer my question Jack !" She said stretching out on the bed seductively.

"Neither did you love !"

"So remind me what it was !"Natasha says crawling across the bed and onto his lap. She smiles and kisses him wrapping her arms around his neck. Jack kisses her back but snaps out of t when she starts to unbutton his shirt.

"I want you love but not like this. Not when you pissed out of your mind !" Jack says pulling back slightly to look at her.

"Jack how many times have we both been pissed and have done this ?" She said kissing his neck.

"Natasha please don't. I'm barley keeping myself from throwing you on the bed and having my bloody way with you." Jack said sighing. "Natasha…?" Jack asked realizing she had stopped kissing his neck. He smiles and shakes his head, as he picks her up laying her on the bed. He moves down to the foot of the bed and removes her boots, pulling them off. Laying down next to her he pull her into his arms and smiles closing his eyes falling asleep shortly after.

A/N: Ok I know I said I would continue the fluffyness, but i changed my mind ! Muwahahaha lol It might be in the next chapter depends ! My girls Kels know what happens lol but she wont tell you ! lol I already have it written but I might change it a little bit ! Hope you like this chappie ! AND REVIEW OR I WONT UPDAE ! lol


	4. Church and Tattoos

A/N: Ever wonder what Jack was doing impersonating a Spanish clergy member well this chapter sort of explains it…ok not really. I read some of those fanfics explaining it and I adapted my chapter and added ideas from them and made its Natasha's POV cause yea I'm the boss lol I don't own PoTc but if I did….oooo look out Disney cause the rating just went up! lol I do however own Natasha so deal with it! lol

10 years earlier:

Master Rodriguez's house was burning away merrily, the smoke and fire tickling Natasha's nose. She leaned against the wrought iron fence that surrounded the building, watching as Marley and Andrew fought over one of the many gold crosses that had adorned the trader's walls before Jack had laughingly taken a torch to a rum soaked rag and tossed it through the kitchen window. Down in the port of Madrid the festival was still continuing, the sailors from the Spanish fleet spending their hard earned coin. The sound of music and cheering drifted up the rocky streets to this grand house, hidden from the harbor's view.

The Lady Rodriguez was kneeling in the dirt. She'd stopped wailing when Andrew had threatened to cut her tongue out and Carl had opened his mouth to prove the point. Now she was sniffling quietly, trying to hide a string of pearls in her ample bosom.

Natasha smiled and looked away. She'd stop the boys if they got out of hand, but really, the irritating woman deserved all she got.

"Miss Natasha," Marley called out, approaching her with a happy grin and a small pine chest under his arm.

"That's mine!" Lady Rodriguez wailed, getting hushed by her husband.

"Thought you might like this," Marley said to Natasha kindly, fishing out a long gold chain from his pocket. The links were large and loose and the entire thing jingled when he dropped it into her hands. The pendent was small yet grand on its own scale. I was a sun with a ruby set in the middle. That alone was heavy enough to cause some damage if hurled through the cabin in a fight – Natasha couldn't help wonder if that's what Marley had in mind. Holding the pendant in her palm, Natasha felt a smile on her face.

"Thank you, Marley." she said softly. "It's beautiful."

Grinning happily, Marley turned and toddled off, continuing to rob the noble couple blind while the entire compliment of the port's guards were settled in the ale tent at the festival. Kicking her heel against the fence, Natasha headed for the street, wandering higher up the cobbled road, following her feet more than her eyes. Part of her knew that she should be checking on James and the crew charged with keeping a look out, but her heart wasn't in it. Running her fingers along the sharp sides of the rubies, she felt the sun press into her skin.

The church was just off to her left, a fine Roman Catholic Church built from gray stone in a twisted, Gothic style. She hesitated, staring at the building safely nestled in its garden of the dead. Not as safe as it might like to think, though, Natasha she had no qualms about raiding the church for a bit of shine, so to speak. She'd never been a Catholic anyway. And she didn't believe in God now. Grinning, she skipped towards the church, wondering why the others were keeping away. Perhaps they'd simply not noticed it, so intent were they on exacting revenge on Master Rodriguez, the fool who'd dared to put a bounty on the crew of the _Ruby Grail. _Crossing the threshold she paused to rub the ruby sun, whispering a sweet plea of forgiveness to any body who would listen before she pulled the heavy doors open. They creaked and echoed inside the empty church. Natasha closed them behind her and exhaled softly, feeling the cool air on her skin. At the far end of the hall the pulpit revealed a golden angel spread above the brilliantly decorated bible, cast in the red and gold light coming in from the stained glass window. At the end of each bench there was a gold lion's head decorating the plain wood. Running her hands over the gold mane, she pulled gently on the head to see how firmly attached they were.

"Ahem!"

She screamed, the rough voice clearing his throat had startled her. Spinning around, she aimed her pistol and saw no one around who could have been her downfall.

"Who's there?" the voice continued with a definite Spanish accent.

Natasha saw the curtains in the confessional booth shake and felt a smile cross her face. "Father?" she called out, hoping that she was sufficiently disguising her English voice. The fewer people alerted to their presence, the better. She strode towards the booth and took a seat on the hard wooden bench, peering through the dark lattice. "Is that you, Father?"

"Of course, my child, but of course. You, err, startled me."

Natasha's mind leapt to terrible conclusions and she bit her hand to keep from sniggering. She had definitely spent too long with Jack. Leaning forwards, she glanced outside the booth, checking that they were definitely alone and that the sun was not too high in the sky. "My apologies, Father," she drawled, leaning back and closing the curtains. She ran her hand through her long curly red hair, a smile growing on her lips, as she pictured Jack sitting in the next confessional.

"That's quite all right, my child. Tell me . . . what is your name?"

"You don't remember me from mass?" she asked, running her fingers along the lattice, her rings twinkling in the light from the small oil lamp outside the confessional. She wondered if he could see her, but it was very dark inside the booth with the burgundy curtains pulled tightly closed, as her mind worked out situations in her devilish little head.

"Uh . . ."

"I sit at the back," she purred. "For you see, I fear that God does not love me. I have not done many things I am proud of!" Natasha grinned. 'Not many at all. Calm down Natasha your in a church !"

"Now why would you think that?"

He had a very nice voice, the Father, low and smooth with that strange Spanish twist. She settled down on her seat and leaned against the far wall so that she could stare at the lattice. Propping one boot up on the bench, she tangled one hand in her hair and rested the other on the hilt of her sword. "Bless me Father, for I have sinned," she said grinning and trying to hide her growing giggles.

"How could a sweet thing like you possibly have sinned?"

She frowned and her image of this priest suddenly added the aspect of pretty young girls to its mix. She shook her head trying to clear the unwanted images, what would he think of her sweetness if she told him of her sins, her trespasses and her desires? She wouldn't be to his tastes then. She imagined some poor Spanish lass whimpering as he ran a hand over her cheek. 'Stop it Natasha, you're getting carried away with yourself!' she silently repremanded herself.

"I dream," she said.

"We all dream, love."

"My dreams are not sent by God," she said. They certainly were not. Dreams that had her panting and tossing in her sleep, dreams that Andrew would wake her from with an odd expression on his face. "There of a certain...fellow I happen to know. They err...they are not...of...God !"

"What do you think would happen if the dreams were to continue?"

"I've no idea." She frowned, folding her arms over her tummy. The Father coughed, the noise sounding a little more like a laugh than a tickly throat. "It's never happened in real life." She tilted her head to the side, peering through the lattice work at the shadows on the other side. "Father, what should I do? Will God forgive my terrible, terrible sins?" She said trying to sound like a helpless women in distress.

"Not in the slightest. You should Hail Mary till your knees bleed, love."

"Huh." Slightly put out, she glowered at the hidden priest.

"But I can give you some advice."

"Go for it," she said tentatively. "Though I won't guarantee you I'll take it."

"It strikes me that you're…what you do in a dream, has nothing to do with reality, and if you took in a flame of yours as threatening to your platonic relationship must you need reassuring to ease the mind. I imagine that it would hate for you to be miserable, or caged. . . there for you must-"

She sighed deeply and smiled pushing the curtain aside, quickly stepping around and invading the Father's side of the booth. Captain Jack Sparrow lazed against the wall, a slightly guilty expression on his face and a black robe over his usual garb. Natasha shook her head and pounced, straddling him on the narrow bench. "Jack love has anyone ever told you that you make absolutly no sense sometimes ?"

"Hello to you to love" he exclaimed, kissing her.

She whacked his shoulder and frowned at the black material under her fingers. "Dare I ask?"

"Well . . ." Jack hesitated, biting his tongue between gold teeth. "It may be wise not to. As seemingly you may not like the answer. "

"Right," she nodded, casting a glance at the sun out of the high windows. "Tide will be changing. Time to set sail. Did you get what you came for?" She grinned at him.

Jack smiled at her, his hands settling on her hips and his lips meeting hers for a tender, lusty kiss.

"Oh yes," he purred when they parted. "I always do, love." From underneath the robe he pulled out a page of a Bible.

"I see," Natasha said, not seeing in the slightest what a page from the bible would help him with. "Not that I'm against religion but isn't it wrong for us to be doing...this then ?" She asked nodding to their current position.

"Come on." He said smirking at her shedding the robe and took her hand. "If we're quick you might be able to bed your 'fellow' before your sail to Italy."

"You will never allow me to forget this, will you?" she asked smacking him in the arm, as he grabbed one of the golden lion's head.

"Nope, cause I love watching you squirm!" Jack says kissing her fully on the lips as he opens the church doors. Hand in hand, laden down with gold and treasure they make their way back to the Ruby Grail.

"Yea well, I can do the same to you love !" Natasha said adjusting her sack of gold as they walked down the cobbled steps of the town.

BR

Jack's tattoo was bare to the moonlight as he steered the ship towards Tortuga, to stash their treasure in a secret alcove near the port. Natasha walked over to him and traced the edges of it with ringed fingertips. Smiling she looked up at him and bite her lower lip. Leaning back against the Rubies railing next to Jack she closed her eyes and let the breeze wash over her.

"I want to get a tattoo, like yours. I mean not yours but one that will let everyone know who I am just by looking at it !" She said her eyes still closed as she spoke.

"Well love we are going to the best place to get that sort of thing, and I happen to know the perfect lad that could help you !" Jack said moving to let her take over the helm as he stood behind her wrapping his arms around her waist.

"What do you think I should get ? Something original but not to extravagant !" She said leaning back against him as she steared.

"How about a sun like the one on your necklace with something to do with the Ruby in it ." He said kissing her neck softly, using his hand to trace the outline of her necklace to show his meaning.

"I like that idea, I love how they look, I might have to get more than one !" She said smiling and tilting her head to the side giving him more access to her neck.

"Now did I ever tell you how much I love tatoos on women love ?" Jack said as he coninued to kiss her neck.

"Mmm I don't think you have ! Refresh my memory !" Natasha said placing her hand on the wheel trying to pay attention to both Jacks's lips on her neck and her steering.

"Don't mind if I do love !"

BR

Walking the dark streets of Totuga Jack leads Natasha to a small shop off one of the main roads, knocking twice they wait as a small man opens the door and smiles at Jack.

"Ah Captain Sparrow, I was wondering when you'd be back to get another ! What will it be this time ?" The small man asked.

"Ah Springy, its not for me this time mate. Its for this lass here...wants to make a name for herself !" Jack said leading her inside.

"Aye and she wants a beauty like yours aye ? Well love sit down over here and we'll have you all done in no time !" Springy says getting his supplies.

"Don't worry love, he the best in these parts ." Jack said seeing her worried look.

"I'm not worried...just thinking !" Natasha said sitting down on a bench next to a table with various tools and little ink pots. Jack stood behind her and smiled as he watched her look around the shop at the many different things all around. When Springy walked back in, she tensed slightly and Jack placed his hands on her shoulders and began to massage them softly.

"Now..where do you want it love ?" Springy asked sitting across from his, picking up his pins.

"On my right forearm...right in the middle I think !" She said turning to look at Jack, who smiled and nod his approval.

"Alright is there a specific design you would like !" Springy asked. Natsah started to say she didn't really know when , Jack nodded and walked over to Springy's desk and started drawing on a peice of parchment. When he was done he looked at it and smiled at it handing it to Springy.

"Ah..yes I believe I can do that." Springy said smiling and nodding placing it next to him for refrence. Taking Natasha's other hand Jack distracted her with random kisses and reassuring words. After about a half hour to and hour Springy wiped away access blood and ink and proclaimed he was finished. Turning back to look at her arm Natasha gasped and smiled careful not to touch it as she traced the outline of it. She looked at Jack knowling that he was the one who drew out the design for it, she pulled him down with her good arm and kissed her passionatly. Pulling back she whispered thank you and smiled.

"Your welcome love, anything for my girl !" Jack said dropping a couple gold coins on the table for Springy.

"Since when am I any mans girl ?" Natasha teased Jack as she turned to Springy. "Thank you so much, it's absolutly gorgeus. I have to come back to you for my next one !" Natasha said standing up, grabbing her hat and sword. Following Jack out of the tattoo parlor.

"How about a celebatory round a the Rusty Anchor to celebrate ?" Jack asked leading the way.

"Absolutly !" Was all Natasha said as they made there way through the crowded streets of Tortuga towards the tavern to drink the night away.

A/N: Ok I know I didn't pick up where I left off but I wanted to wait till the next chapter for that scene. Cause I have a bloody amazing idea and yea also cause im the boss ! lol Yea I might be skipping around into the past like I did for this chapter. Depends if I get an idea for another on, or not, I did leave alot to the imagination for their past. So I might as well fill it in. This story too place about ten years into the past right after our sexy Jack helped her get the Ruby Grail and her crew. Im my mind Jack didn't leave her to do her thing untill after her getting her tattoo and staying a few days with her and her crew in Tortuga. So basically he leaves shortly after this event in time. So as Always REVIEW and I only updated cause of my best girl MADISON aka KELSEY !!!! I love you girl hope you liked it as much as the preview I gave you !!! REVIEW !!! Thanks !!!


	5. Strange Goodbyes and Hellos

Arriving in Tortuga's busy and always partying port Jack along with Natasha and the crew made plans to stay a few days and then split theirs separate ways and continue on to their own paths. Watching Natasha, Jack grabbed his mug of rum and turned to face her better.

"Natasha love what do you plan to do now ?" Jack asked leaning back into his seat drinking his rum.

"Well I was actually gonna stay here for a while get a new crew, steal or buy a ship. More steal the ship than buy it and then, you know start over." She replied yawning sightly.

"No ship will ever be as good as the Ruby though, shes gonna be hard to replace !"

"Yea she will, but what do you always say...'Theres no stopping a girl like me !' I'll start over and get back to the open seas. Maybe go back to India and visit Iras, its been awhile since I've been there. More than four years I think !" Natasha said dodging a mug that flew towards her head, and the guy behind her, smirking when he got hit. Smirking Jack nodded he remembered when him and Natasha went to India. How could he forget, Natasha and how she danced for him when she got drunk. Her covered with silk and barely any clothes was something he would never forget.

"How could I forget India love, best vacation I ever had !" He said winking at her. "I guess I did say that didn't I ? Ten years has been to long to be apart from my ball and chain !" He said smirking at her. Getting his comment she smiled and rolled her eyes as she took a sip of her rum. He always called her that ever since they were made Chiefs of that cannibal tribes village. A 'marriage' she didnt really think was one. But he sure made fun of it every chance he could.

"Technically Jack its only been about a year and a half since I last saw you. Never thought I'd see Captain Jack Sparrow swan dive off of a british fort into the water below. Posiden must have liked you that day to save you from the rocks !" Natasha said laughing.

"What are you talking about love ? When were you in Port Royale ?" Jack said remembering his incounter with Commodore Norrington, but not remembering her in that equation.

"O word gets around espically when you dock there a hour after. I damn near thought they were gonna search the ship. I would have been hard to explain all he gold and stolen cargo from the East India Trading company below. You remember Beckkett, seems he hasn't forgotten you !" Natasha said smiling.

"Hes a bloody pansey thats what I remember about him, I still owe him about three thousand slaves. O well I'll send him an I.O.U !" Jack said smiling

"O I'm sure he'd love that. Will go well with everything else you haven't given him ! As I was saying...luckily for me every one in british ports still thinks just because you wear a dress your a lady." Natasha explained winking at him. "They treated me like I was the bloody Queen of England once Andrew happened to 'accidentally' let my real name slip. Gave me old crew the laugh of their life afterwards !"

"I bet, It's been awhile since anyone of real standard has been to that port." Jack mumbled

"You missed it Jack, I wore a english dress. O well maybe next time I'll give you a little sneaky peek !"

"Don't tease me love I might have to go to my cabin with you and search for the dress I don't have and make you try it on !" Jack responded smirking.

"O what a sweet talker, I guess your that guy my momma warned me about." she said winking at him, as she took a drink of her rum. "Or are you just a big softy underneath it all."

"I don't know what your talking about love, Captain Jack Sparrow is not a softy !"

"Really cause I thought I'd never see the Black Pearl docked in a port other than here and it not be in flames and ruins ! And there I was in Port Royale and it was flame and ruin free !"

"Watch it love I've got a reputation to uphold ! Besides I was only there to help a friend get his Bonney lass back from Barbosssa." He said about to take a sip of his rum, seeing it empty he grabbed one from the next table over and made a face at the half passed out sailor sitting there.

"Since when does Jack Sparrow help others unless he gets something out of it ?" She asked propping her feet up on the chair next to her.

"What makes you think I didn' get anything out of it ? I got the monkey didn't I ?" He stated seriously as he adjusted his hat on his head. "And I got the Pearl, now shes worth any price !"

"Jack its an undead monkey...which means no matter how many times you shoot the damn thing it won't die. What fun is that after you've shot it fifteen times ?" Natasha said playing with her pistol as she cleaned it with a rag from the table.

"You shot my monkey !!" He said with a shocked expression.

"O please like you've never shot it before ! It was annoying me and it was either you or the monkey !"

"Whether I shot it before or not is not the point. Its my monkey and I can shoot it if I want, its not yours to shoot !" He said defensively.

"Whatever you still have it dont you ?" She said draining her mug of its contents.

"Thats not the point !" Jack mumbled as he scowled at her knowing he lost that argument.

"Would you like a refill ?" Natasha heard someone ask her from next to her. Turning around she saw a young man with long hair pulled back in a black ribbon. A rich boy wanting to play pirate, tho she didnt think he would get many people believing him wearing his shiny new boots and fancy coat. Looking him over she smirked and shook her head. He couldnt be more than seventeen years old, still a boy thinking he could conquer the world and women with a cute smile and manners.

"Do you know who I am boy ?" Natasha asked with a smirk quirking her eyebrow at him.

"Yes everyone knows you. Your Natasha Sunfield greatest pirate there ever was to sail the Spanish main." He replied earning a few laughs from Jacks crew. Giving them a look Jack slienced them and smirked at Natasha leaning back in his chair to watch. Looking the lad up and down Jack made a face at his outfit. He reminded him of Will with out the obvious pirate attitude. You couldn't make a pirate, your were either born one or you weren't. The only one who was an acception to that was Elizabeth.

"Well it seems this lad here has heard of me boys." Natasha said earning a few chuckles "And why would you want to buy me a drink lad when Im wanted by not only the British Navy but the Spanish aswell ? Didn't you know assosiation with people like me gets you the gallows now a days too !?"

"Because I want to be part of your crew !" The lad responded.

"Whats your name lad ?"

"Henry Fitzroy " He responded. Looking up at him she was in disbelief, she had heard of the Fitzroy's. They were a very influencial family in England and his father was either in Parliment or a Duke she couldn't remember, either way he was in no way ready or tough enough to be a pirate. He lived the life of cricket and polo, not the life of a pirate whos kills for their next meal.

"Have you ever taken a life Henry ?" She asked looking him dead in his eyes.

"No ma'mm" He said lowering his gaze

"Well than you can't join my crew. One because I don't have one and two because you wouldn't last a day in mine if I did !" She said turning back around to face Jack and the crew.

"Well than I guess I was wrong you aren't the greatest Pirate if you don't even have a crew !"He said glaring at her back. Seeing Natasha tense Jack looked at the boy in pity, he had just said the worst thing at the most inopportune time. Getting up faster than the boy could react Natasha had him pressed up against the bar with her boot on his chest and her scabbard to his throat, pressing it into his throat more she watched as it drew blood.

"Do you have a death wish ? Cause you shouldn't talk about things you don't understand !" She said clamly, so calm it was creepy. She watched him whimper adding pressure to his chest and to her scabbard. "Cause you just might get killed !" And with that she pulled her sword away and hit him as hard as she could over the head, knocking him out cold. Watching him crumple to the ground she kicked him in the side and then turned back towards her table and sat down after she sheathed her sword. Noticing everyone watching Natasha waiting for her to make her next move, Jack sat up and glared around the room.

"What hasn't anyone seen someone get there ass kicked ? Shows over get back to your business before I add to the unconsious body outside in the pigs slop !" Jack said daring anyone to keep looking at Natasha, as the barkeep dragged Henry outside.

"You didn't have to do that Jack !" she said after she chugged the rest of what was in a mug that was handed to her by Gibbs.

"I know love, but I couldnt let you have all the attention. You know I always have to be the center of everyones affection and attention." Jack said giving her one of his 'make a girl swoon' smirks.

"Since this is my last night with the crew I want to get so pissed I don't remember my name by the end of the night. Want to help me boys ?" Natasha said earning laughs and cheers from Jacks crew. Grabbing another mug she quickly chugged it and then slammed it back down on the table. Looking over at Jack she smiled weakly at him and he knew she just wanted to forget about her letting her crew down and this was her way. She always drank her bad memories and pain away, and he knew he wouldn't be able to stop her. So he nodded and picked up a mug and joined her.

Towards the end of the night Natasha had grabbed another bottle of rum and was about to take a sip when she felt it being grabbed from her hand. Looking around clumsely she saw Jack shaking a finger in her face, just as or maybe more drunk than her.

"You've had enough love, dont need you trying to dive off the docks tonight. Because I am far to drunk to go in after you and try and save you." Jack said taking a swig for himself.

"How is that...fair ? I can't but you can ?" Natasha said picking up her pistol. "Jack you better give it back, or I'll...shoot you !" Natasha said swaying badly along with slurring her words.

"You wouldn't dare shoot me love !"

"Try me love, dont you come between me and my drinking. I warn you Jack give it here !" Natasha said taking a swaying step towards Jack waving her pistol around. Backing up Jack shook his head and refused to give her the bottle back while he took another swig. Barley swallowing Natasha fired and hit the bottle shattering it while it was still up to Jacks lips. Looking from the bottle to Natasha Jack yelled after a few seconds he reflexes delayed. Throwing the bottle down he raised his hand and swayed towards her yelling incoherantly, making faces as if trying to speak properly.

"Damn...yobe...no...you...yes that one...damn you...woman !" Jack said stumbling forward. "You could have killed me !"

"Damn you...you drunk !" She yelled back picking up a botle from Gibbs table. Watching Jack try and think of a come back she huffed and stumbled past him and out towards the beach.

"Hey don't you walk away ! I have something to say back to you !" Jack said grabbing his hat, plopping it onto his head he stumbled after her. "As soon as it comes to me !" Seeing her hop around on one foot on the beach trying to take off her boots he laughed. Turning around to see who had laughed Natasha lost her balance and fell to the sandy ground below. Groaning she cursed and tried to roll over, feeling herself spin and not knowing which way was up she decided that it was better to just lay there instead of trying to get up. Closing her eyes she listened to the waves a few feet away from her. Hearing mumbled curses and non exsistant words nearby she knew Jack was trying to make his way to her.

"Are you still alive you bloody wench ?" Jack said appearing above her.

"Are you still keeping me from my rum ?" She responded.

"Yes and no ! All thats left is mine and Im not giving you any !" Jack said plopping down next to her. Rolling over Natasha crawled over to him and watched him sit crossed legged drinking his rum. Watching her slightly Jack responded to late as Natasha grabbed the bottle and took a rather large swig from it. Grabbing it back when she handed it back to him he scowled and tipped it over the contents empty.

"Why is the rum always gone ?" Looking up he smirked and looked at Natasha "Thats why !" He said laughing at the look on her face.

"And whats that supposed to mean Captain ?" she asked finally getting her boot off which she threw down next to her.

"Your a rum stealer thats what it means. You always have and you always will !" He responded watching her with a slight scowl.

"Well your a...your...your a dirty drunk...Pirate !" She threw back rather lamely.

"And so are you love !"

"I'm not dirty !" She responded scowling at him.

* * *

Waking up the next morning Natasha she smiled feeling warm and content. Feeling an arm around her waist she turned over and saw Jack sleeping next to her. Looking around she noticed they were in a room and it wasn't on the ship. Figuring they were still in the tavern she rolled back over and covered her eyes as she was hit with the suns rays threw the window. Slipping out of the bed she walked over to the window and looked out over the town, the sun just rising over the ocean. Closing the curtians she walked back over to the bed and pulled the sheet around her and sat in a chair watching the town slowly wake up. Tucking her hair behind her ear she sadly turned back and looked at her sleeping Captain. Her sadness increased slightly when she realized that she had to leave him and the safety that was her Jack. Dropping her sheet she quickly got dressed pulling on her clothes as she found them around the room, slipping her pistol and scabbard into her belt once she was done. Looking back over at the sleeping Jack she walked over and crawled back onto the bed, leaning down she kissed his forhead softly and smiled sadly down at him.

"I love you Jack Sparrow, and don't you ever forget it. I'll catch you later !" And with that she slipped off the bed and out of the room running her hand through her hair pushing it back away from her face. Walking down the tavern steps she saw Gibbs sitting at one of the tables sitting with Roxanne the barmaid and she smiled at them.

"You off Natasha ?" Gibbs asked her as she walked over to him.

"Yup, I've got to get myself down to the docks. I've got a crew to make my own !" She said smiling at him. Watching him get up she sighed and hugged him back when he pulled her to him.

"I'll see you soon right dear ? We're not going to make this a trend of every ten years we see each other right, cause I miss ya to damn much !" Gibbs said with a chuckle. "Plus its not every day I get to see someone giving Jack a hard time !"

"Yea you bet, I see you soon. But if I don't leave soon your going to see a very girly and unme like behavior and trust me its not going to be pretty !" Natasha joked as she sniffed back the on coming tears.

"Alright I'l tell Jack you left when he wakes !"

"Don't bother hes awake, he stills thinks I can't tell when hes awake from when hes sleeping !" She said as she walked towards the tavern doors. "I'll see you around old man !" Natasha said as she walked out of the tavern and towards the docks.

* * *

Setting sail for Italy that same day Natasha needed to get as far away from Tortuga as possible. For fear of turning right back around and staying with him. She needed to get back out there and start her own adventures again. It had been almost eight months since she had done any real pirating work on her own and she needed to get back into the swing of things. Even tho her crew was a total useless bunch of drunks and miscrents she figured she would find a better crew once she got to Italy. While in Italy she got into the spirit of the summer festivities and attended a Masque. Even robbed a few Villas while the owners were all out partying, but then again all good things come to an end. They set sail only after staying about a week or so, apparently they had over stayed their welcome when a husband and wife came home early from a party and discovered them stealing their jewerly and silver. Not really in the mood to fight the soliders that were approaching and not in the mood and place for an all out port tourching they packed up and left quickly out running the soliders easily. Stopping off at her own undiscovered island in the Caribbean Natasha dumped the loot and made a special trip to see an old friend of hers. Sitting in a long boat she watched the fog and swamp animals slienced as her crew rowed up the dark and erie river. Arriving at the house she turned to her first mate.

"Mind the boat" Hearing him say the same thing to another of her crew she rolled her eyes and continued up to the house. Opening the front door she smiled as Tia Dalma looked up and smiled at her.

"Natasha...its been awhile. What do I owe dis visit ?" She asked slinking towards her like a cat.

"I have a question for you my dear friend. I have need of a way to find the flying dutch man, its about a manner of my beloved Ruby." Natasha responded watching her.

"And why would you need to find him for dat dear, are you that willing ta serve him to make a deal for a ship ?" she asked walking around Natasha towards her first mate. Looking him over Tia smirked and walked back to Natasha. "Your soundin like our dear friend Jack !" Tia Dalma added.

"What do you mean ?" Natasha asked sitting down at Tia's table, not knowing that Jack had traded his soul for the Pearl.

"He came to me about ten years ago with the same request." She said playing with a few bones on her table. Watching her Natasha tried to understand what she ment. Seeing something move out of the corner of her eye she turned and saw a pair of boots sticking out over the edge of a bed in an ajoining room. Going to ask Tia who it was she was interrupted.

"Your to pretty ta spend a hundred years under da sea. Your just going to have ta find another ship as good as your old one." Tia said holding out her hand for payment. Knowing Tia Natasha sighed and handed her a pair of solid gold ruby and emerald encrusted rings she had stolen from Italy. "Your payment is more than generous. For this I will give you a reading for the second ring." Picking up her bones and sticks she threw them down on the table and looked them over. Looking up at Natasha she looked back down at them. "Stay out of the warm waters for now dear, its not da best time ta be there. An old enemy is out for revenge !" She said and with that Natasha nodded and said her goodbyes.

* * *

Sailing out into the open water Natasha contemplated what Tia had said to her. Deciding to take her chances Natasha set sail towards the caribbean. A few days later as they sailed into the warm waters of the Caribbean Natasha's first mate notified her that British sails were spotted on a ship gaining speed on them. Understanding what Tia had ment by old enemies she agreed when she saw Cutler Beckkett on the ship as it pulled up besides hers. The fight that followed was truly quite amusing, even tho Natasha knew they weren't going to win. Making her way through the fighting crew and soliders Natasha looked for Beckkett. Seeing him near the wheel she made her way through the crowd, but before she could reach him her world went black as she was hit over the head with a musket. 


	6. Jail and Old Friends

Previously in Phoenix Song

Sailing out into the open water Natasha contemplated what Tia had said to her. She decided to take her chances so she set sail towards the caribbean. A few days later as they sailed into the warm waters of the Caribbean Natasha's first mate notified her that British sails were spotted on a ship gaining speed on them. Understanding what Tia had ment by old enemies she agreed when she saw Cutler Beckett on the ship as it pulled up besides hers. The fight that followed was truly quite amusing, even though Natasha knew they weren't going to win. Making her way through the fighting crew and soliders Natasha looked for Beckett. Seeing him near the wheel she made her way through the crowd, but before she could reach him her world went black as she was hit over the head with a musket.

* * *

Natasha awoke a few days later to the sounds of voices next to her. Sitting up slowly she groaned and held her head feeling a slight bump on the back of it. Looking around she saw she was in a jail cell sitting in the corner sharing it with a young woman. Leaning back against the wall Natasha held her head, and closed her eyes. "God I should have stayed with Jack...or just have listened to Tia." she mumbled to herself and at the same time she heard someone say they would find Jack. Opening her eyes she saw a young man and the woman she was sharing her cell with looking at her.

"You there...you know Jack Sparrow ?" The young man asked.

"Know him thats hardly the word !" she responded feeling up her leg for her daggers. Feeling the cold handle in her boot she smiled and laughed slightly. "The bloody gits are still incompetent as ever, thank god !" She thought as she pulled them out and then slide them back into there holster. Watching the young man step closer in her direction behind the iron cell door she leaned back against the wall.

"I need to find him ! Do you know where he is ?" he said gripping the bars cell.

"Whats your name ?" Natasha asked watching him, fighting the urge to actually want to help him. She had to get out of here and not waste time trying to help them.

"William Turner, why do you ask ?" Will questioned as he looked at her.

"Aye...so your the famous William. Your name preceeds you Mr. Turner, I've heard alot about you."

"How is that miss ?" Will asked looking at her curiously.

"We have a mutual friend who seemed to have alot of...fond stories about you." Natasha said looking from William to the young lady sharing the cell with her. "And you must be Eizabeth Swann, you look younger than I had pictured !"

"And who might you be miss ?" William asked watching her intently.

"I haven't been called miss since I was 16, Its Captain Natasha Sunfield." She responded with a smile, as she held out her hand for him to shake. Seeing him not taking it she pulled her hand back and flexed it much like Jack would.

"And who might this mutual friend be Captain Sunfield ?" Will said looking at her. Smirking she fought the urge to roll her eyes and laugh at him, well he wasn't the brightest apple in the barrel now was he ? The cute ones never were though were they ?

"Captain Jack Sparrow ofcourse !" She responded

"Yes well we need his help, please if you know where he is tell us !" Elizabeth said turning fully around to look at Natasha. Crossing her arms over her chest Natasha watched the young man and woman in front of her. Watching Will holding Elizabeths hand she noticed he reminded her of Andrew. The strong slient type whos not afraid to fight for what he thinks is right.

"Now why would you need to know where Jack is ?" Natasha asked eyeing them cautiously.

"Have you ever seen his compass ? We need it in exchange for our lives !" William said quietly so no one around them could hear. "Or Jack has to turn himself in to Cutler Beckkett and become employed by the East India Trading Company."

"Yes I've seen it and you realize Jack will never give it to you." Natasha said "Obviously you don't know Jack very well. You may be his 'friend' but I've known Jack since I was seventeen and I don't even think he would turn himself in for me." Natasha continued

"Well we have to atleast try !" Elizabeth said looking at Will.

"Unless you can convince Jack your life is more important than his, I have to say your screwed ! And you being a pirate should know that we never betray or turn over our own...well for the most part !" She said glaring at him as she mumbled that last part to herself more than anything. Sighing she closed her eyes and then opened them again. Thinking it over for a few minutes she sighed and sliently asked Jack to forgive her. "The last time I saw Jack he was in Tortuga...but I doubt you'll still find him there !"

"Thank you Miss Sunfield ! You don't know how much this means to us !" Elizabeth said smiling a relieved smile.

"Dont think to much into it ! Like I said I doubt you'll find him there !" Natasha snapped opening her eyes. "I just hope you know what your doing, after everything Jack has done to help you get your Bonney Lass over here back !"

"I hope so too. Elizabeth I'll be back as soon as I can !" Will said kising her quickly before running up the jail steps. For awhile neither of them talked Natasha content on staying quite untill she could figure out a way out of the cell. She could use her daggers but she didn't want to break them or cut her plams trying to turn it in the lock. Hearing Elizabeth saying something she opened her eyes and looked at her.

"What ?" She asked her.

"I said when did you meet Jack ?" She repeated sitting on the seat near the window.

"I was seventeen." Natasha said playing with one handles on her dagger. "He was nineteen and the same as he is now...except not as drunk !" Natasha said smiling to herself as she remembered the first time they met. He had tried to be the knight in shining armor, saving her from a drunk and preverted man at a bar in Tortuga. Over the next few hours or so Natasha and Elizbeth shared their mutual stories about Jack Sparrow and how he had stormed into their lives unexpectantly.

"And then they made us their chiefs !" Natasha finished as she heard fast and heavy footsteps on the stone stairs.

"Elizabeth come quickly ! Ive got you a place on a merchant ship headed back to England. But we must hurry !" Governer Swann said telling the guard to open the door.

"You have to tell me whats happening !" Elizabeth said motioning for Natasha to follow.

"Whos this ?" Governer Swan asked. Thinking about it a second Elizabeth began to answer but was interuppted by Natasha.

"I'm Natasha Sunfield daughter of the Dutchess of Yorkshire god rest her soul !" Natasha explained. Looking to Elizabeth, Governer Swann watched as Elizabeth nodding in agreement with her.

"Well then we must get you out of here aswell !" He said leading the way out of the jail. Stopping beside her effects Natasha grabbed her hat and pistol along with her scabbard and put them in place before running after the Governer and Elizabeth. Seeing them reach the end of the exit and about to get in the carriage Natasha waited as Elizabeth stopped and was arguing with her father.

"Perhaps I can ensure a fair trial for William if he returns !" Governer Swann said opening the door for her. Sitting in the carriage next to her Natasha moved for Elizabeth to speak with her father again.

"A fair trial for Will ends in a hanging !" She snapped at her father.

"Then there is nothing left for you here !" Governer Swann said closing the carriage door, and then began driving towards the docks. Pulling up to the docks he hopped down from the reins and leaned into the door. "Wait inside !" he told them as he walked towards the captain of the ship. Looking around outside the window Natasha noticed something out of the other window. Seeing soliders aproaching them and the docks she grabbed Elizabeths hand and motioned for her to look out the window. Gasping Elizabeth asked her what they were going to do. Motioning for Elizabeth to follow her she opened the opposite side door and dropped sliently to the ground below and helped Elizabeth down. Running they made their way back into town.

"I have to find Beckkett !" Elizabeth said running towards the middle of town.

"What ? Are you crazy !? This guy is trying to kill you and your headed straight towards him !" Natasha yelled after her.

"I don't care I have to save Will !" Elizabeth said continuing towards where Beckkett was. Picking up a rock she threw it after Elizabeths retreating form.

"Damn...head...over heels...in love...girls !" Natasha said throwing a rock at Elizabeths retreating form every few words. Wandering off towards the docks again she noticed them now conviently empty. Sneaking aboard a ship she quickly got it ready for departure and quickly took off just before sunrise.

* * *

Sailing into port a few weeks later the heat and warm breeze of India hit her. Smiling she quickly docked and walked into the town. Adjusting her effects she walked through the streets of the port city of Nasik, India the sounds of the fast paced music the intense smells and the vibrant colors making her smile. The friendly people and the even greater gold factor making her want to drool. Seeing the gold jewerly, plates, cups, and silverware almost sent her over the edge with wanting to take it all. Seeing her destination ahead of her she walked into the Panch Mahal a local inn she had visited many times before. Seeing patrons already watching a show of Nautch Dancers inside she walked quietly and quickly towards the office of her dear friend Sati-un Nissa, owner and hostess of the inn. Knocking on the door Natasha waited for her to answer as she heard hushed curses in Hindi.

"Hold on...I'm coming !" Natasha heard her say as she leaned against the wall waiting for her. Seeing the door open Natasha smiled and waited for her beloved friend to attack her with questions and affection. "Ahh my Natasha ! It has been so long ! How are you my dear, please tell me your here to stay ?!" Nissa said pulling her into her office closing the door. Sitting Natasha down in one of the big and plush chairs near her desk she quickly began laying out plates of balashahi, halwa, and setting out cups of julabmost. Laughing Natasha took a piece of each and a cup of julabmost, and began eating.

"I'm only staying for a while, then I must be leaving again. It has been so long I felt I needed to come back and visit you before you forgot about me !" Natasha said setting her cup down.

"I would never be able to forget you dear. Your my favorite customer, more like a daughter I never had ! "Nissa said smiling from ear to ear. Her face the same though slightly aged. "So tell me did you come alone ? Or did you come with that charming Captain of yours ?" Nissa asked sitting back in her chair, her glasses down on the crook of her nose.

"No its just me this time, I hope your not to dissapointed ?" Natasha teased as she finished her plate of sweets Nissa had set out for her.

"Nonsense child I am more than happy you are here !" she replied "Maybe this time I can get you to dance again ? Huh think about it, getting back into the peshwaz and dance the Kathak with the girls. You were the only one who could do mudras like a natural born !" Nissa complemented Natashas dancing.

"I don't know Nissa its been such a long time and I'm not the same girl I used to be. I'll think about it ! Do you still have my things in my room ?" Natasha asked smiling at her.

"Yes I do dear, and thank you dear thats all I ask for !" Nissa responded. "Now shall we get your room ready, its vacant as usual. Never know when your going to show up so I always keep it available !"

* * *

A Few Weeks Later

Waking up Natasha smiled and slipped out of bed, her feet touching the silk carpet. The scent of Sanyata insence hitting her nose making her smile. Walking over to the window she pulled back the silk curtains and smiled as she saw the harbor and the differnet merchants selling and buying goods. Walking over to the black latice screeen she saw behind it was her stone tile bath, filled with rose petals. Smiling she silently thanked Nissa knowing she had prepared it for her. Not having to worry about it being cold she saw three large jugs of water sitting over a small fire near the tub. Picking them up she poured them into the bath stepping into it a few minutes later after undressing. Sighing as she got in the closed her eyes and began to relax the water just right. Not to hot and not to cold just warm enough to relax her stressed muscles. Opening her eyes she looked around for soap and picked up a bar of lavender soap and began washing up. Just because she was a pirate didnt mean slacking in normal hygiene was acceptable. She was a girl after all and bathing was something she did as often as possible.

After she was sure she was clean and dirt free from the bottom of her feet to the roots of her auburn hair she stepped out of the tub and dressed in a red and gold sari. Looking in the full length mirror on the wall near to her she adjusted herself and slipped on a few choice pieces of jewelry. Walking out of her room and down the stairs she then walked over to the breakfest table and grabbed a plate and placed figs, oranges, and other fruits on it. Seeing a few pirates around the establishment she nodded to them in greeting as they responded back to her. Looking out the window she guessed it was after mid day close to three o'clock, and time for her to make a visit to an old friend. Finishing her mid day meal she bowed slightly to the servant and exited the inn. Walking down the bright and colorful streets she blended into the crowd, well as mush as a slightly tanned red head could. Seeing a gorgeous jewel encrusted sword on display in a shop she walked in and admired it.

"Ah I see you have a good eye for quality, that scabbard has been handed down from generation to generation in my family. I was a gift from the first Moungal of India for the protection of his family." The shop keeper said smiling, as he placed his hands behind his back.

"How much is it ?" Was all she asked truly intheralled by the thing of beauty.

"Its not for sale my lady. It is a priceless family heirloom, never to be parted from the fmaily. Maybe there is something else I can interest you in " He asked motioning around the shop. Shaking her head no she calmly and politely exited out of the shop. Walking further down the road she came across a fabric and clothing store, going inside she ran her fingers over the smooth and silky textures around her.

"Do you need an outfit made my lady ?" The shop owner asked her stepping out from the back room, holding a measuring tape in his hand.

"Um...I'm not quite sure actually. Im still looking, I'll let you know." She responded. Walking around the shop she found herself thinking about Jack, wondering where he was and what kind trouble he was getting into. It had been a couple of months since she had left Port Royale, which ment it had been even longer since she left Jack. She had heard rumors about the horrible monster the Kracken reeking havoc in the warm waters of the carribean but then again they were just rumors. Ofcourse Jack did seem to be associated with those rumors now and again. Seeing a blue and green sari fabric hanging on the wall she walked over to it. It reminded her of the sea, the green in all the right places, as it flowed beautifully with the blue fabric. Noticing Natasha admiring the fabric the seamster walked over smiling at her.

"Its a fine piece no ?" He said looking her up and down trying to guess her measurments. "It would look beautiful on you, would you like me to make a piece for you ?"

Thinking about it a second she nodded and smiled turning towards him. "Yes, I have a meeting with a certain important friend !" She said following the store owner to the back of the shop to get her measurements. Walking out of the shop an hour or so later she was wearing her new sari and was having another she had made sent to where she was staying. Walking down the crowded streets of the market place she entered a alleyway, walking over to one of the doors she knocked five times in a special sequence and pattern. Waiting she looked up when a sliding panel opened and a pair of eyes looked out.

"I am Captain Sunfield and I need to speak with Captain Ammand !" She said adjusting the scarf over her head. Hearing the large wooden door open she slipped in looking behind her to make sure she wasnt followed. The room was filled with smoke and music, the Pirate Lord was obviously in house, and in a good mood. Hearing a loud and annoying voice across the room yell orders for the Pirate Lord she rolled her eyes. Ammand still wasn't talking, ever since his unfortunate accident he hadnt spoken a word, relying on his personal court marshall to speak for him instead.

"Ah Captain Sunfield, Ammand had heard rumors that you were in his port. Have you come to finally join the bretheren council ?" His speaker asked her.

"Actually I came to speak to you about that, I have decided to join but only if I am allowed to take control of the british colonies in the west and Ireland." She replied sitting before him on a large cusion tucking her legs underneath her.

"Ammand sees and agrees that would be quite acceptable. You shall have control over the west above the warm caribbean waters. Though this will have to be made official, Ammand shall send word to the other Pirate Lords to tell them of this new development."

* * *

_Definitions:_

_Halashahi__- Fried Pastry_

_Gulab Jamun-__ milk dumplings in syrup flavored with rosewater_

_Halwa-__ sweet candy made of almond paste_

_Julabmost-__ fruited ice drink_

_Kathak-__ a dance form from India_

_Mudras-__ hand gesturs used in the Kathak dance_

_Nautch Dancers-__ Indian women dancers who often entertained in the Indian court_

_Peshwaz-__ tunic-like dress of very sheer material worn by Indian women_

_Panch Mahal-__ five story pavilion located in the citys of ancient India_


End file.
